I Like it Rough
by X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3
Summary: when Honey gets a piece of cake that isn't to his liking Takashi promises him something sweet in return. [Takashi/Mori x Mitsukuni/Honey] Made this for my BFF hope you like chicka


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I own OHSHC. I'm making this for a friend it wasn't requested I just wanted to. Idk if she has an account but I will refer to her as X3-Honey-x-Takashi-X3. I hope you like it buddy

=-=Honey's house=-=

''Here you are sir'' Lola set a cake on a table near the two boys one was short with blond hair and another boy who was much taller with black hair. The blond hair boy was sitting on the others lap.

''Thank you Lola'' The boy said in a cheerful tone ''have the rest of the day off.'' Lola looked at the blond haired boy with surprise.

''Y-yes sir, Thank you very much sir.'' She left the room leaving the two alone. the small bot got off the bigger ones lap and grabbed the knife.

''Do you want a piece Takashi'' He said with a smile.

''...No Thank you honey...'' He said. For some od reason Takashi never showed emotion he didn't smile didn't cry He didn't even talk.

''ok'' Honey grabbed a slice and a fork then started to eat it with a cheerful face. after every chew of the cake his smile turned to a frown.

''...what's wrong Mitsukuni?...'' Takashi asked still showing no emotion, Honey started to cry as he set the plate of cake on the table.

''This cake is disgusting its not even sweet I wanted something sweet and I have no more candy in here.'' he ran to his bed and stuffed his face in a pillow.

''...Mitskoni don't cry I can get you something...'' he walked to honey ''...whatever you want...'' Honey looked up at Takashi and wiped his tears.

''A-anything?'' He continued to wipe the tears. and his cheeks turned a slight pink. Takashi got on his knees so he was face to face with honey and he simply nodded. ''W-well there is something I've been wanting for a long time now.'' His cheeks became red as a cherry. ''C-close your eyes and ill tell you.'' Takashi did as he was asked and closed his eyes. Moments latter he felt something warm, soft and sweet on his lips...It tasted like cake icing. His eyes shot open as he saw honey with his eyes closed right in front of him. He fell backward in shock and honey fell as well since he was holding Takashi. Honey landed on Takashi and he blushed. Honey shot up then ran and hid behind the other side of the bed embarrassed. ''I-I'm sorry Takashi. Takashi got up and walked to the door *click* Takashi blushed and walked to where honey was and threw him on the bed.

''W-what are you d-doing Takashi'' Honey began to blush again as he was pinned to the bed.

''...I said id get you whatever you wanted so I'm giving it to you...'' He said still showing no emotion the only thing that showed up on his face was a slight blush.

''T-Takashi y-you don't have t-'' He was stopped bye a warm pair of lips upon his own. Takashi licked the axis icing off of honeys lips. Honey shut his eyes tight although he wanted this badly he also was scared. Takashi slid his tongue past honeys lips and they started to massage each others tongues. Takashi parted their lips and smiled at honey. Honeys eyes widened and he felt as his heart skipped a few beats Takashi's smile was to much honey's cheeks turned red. 'He's so sexy he is so irresistible I cant control myself. Is this why he never smiles why he shows no emotion?' He turned his head so he was no longer facing Takashi he couldn't stare at that beautiful smile any longer or he'd go crazy.

''T-Takashi y-your smiling I-I've never seen you smile'' Honey said and he closed his eyes tight as Takashi grabbed his chin so he could see honeys face again and he stroked honeys cheek.

''Yes I am...you are the only one who can ever see me smile...'' He said and he kissed honey and he slowly brought his hand to honeys shirt and started to unbutton it. He forced honeys shirt of him leaving his chest bare. he then proceeded to undo his own shirt and pull it of showing his wonderful chest. 'So.. s-sexy' Honey thought as he looked as Takashi's bare chest. Takashi tor honeys pants and boxers along with his own leaving them completely bare. Takashi went down and swallowed Honey whole. Honey was actually a bit bigger than someone would think despite how tiny he is.

''T-Takashi...'' Honey moaned he was surprised abought everything going on he never thought Takashi would willingly do this for him. Takashi swirled his tongue around the tip and he was rewarded by soft moans. Takashi bobbed his head up and down slowly and soon picked up the pace and tightening his lips. Honey started to moan louder ''T-Takashi I-I'm gonna c-'' Takashi tightened his lips even more and went as fast as he could. Soon honey screamed as loud as he could as he cam in Takashi's mouth. Takashi swallowed every last drop of it and licked his lips. He brought 3 fingers to Honey's mouth.

''Suck'' He said flatly as if he didn't care weather honey did or not.''Why'' He looked at his beautiful Takashi with curiosity in his eyes. ''to ease the pain'' Takashi said as if the answer was obvious. '' NO, Make it hurt'' Honey said he was a bit scared though he had to admit Takashi was the strongest one he knew besides himself.''I like it rough'' Takashi nodded and quickly inserted two fingers and soon another till all three of his fingers where in honeys tight entrance. Honey felt as Takashi started to move inside of him. It hurt It Really hurt tears filled his eyes and streamed down his face. It hurt so much sure he was the stronger than everyone he knew but he had never felt pain before.

Takashi saw the tears streaming down honeys face and stopped moving his fingers so honey could adjust to him. Honey wiped his tears away ''Don't stop I-I can handle it'' Takashi continued moving his fingers slowly inside of honey soon enough he adjusted and Takashi moved faster he heard as Honey screamed as loud as he possibly could. "TAKASHI!"

''...It seems I found it...'' He took his finger out and honey whimpered at the action. Soon Takashi moved so the head of his erection was at honey's entrance. "... Are you ready Mitsukuni...'' Honey nodded then gulped as he got ready for all the pain abought to come. Takashi Thrusted into honey than leaned down and kissed honey passionately to distract him from the pain. He continued to move in and out of Honey ''H-harder...F-faster...P-please...''Honey was panting now as Takashi picked up the pace and rammed into honey. Takashi himself was panting as well his body was also covered in a thin layer of sweat as was honeys. Takashi thrusted in a few more times hitting Honeys sweet spot. Honey screamed again as he released all over their chests.

''HONEY'' Takashi screamed as he released his seed inside of honey and collapsed to his side panting and breathing heavily. Honey looked at Takashi ''I-I love you'' He snuggled to Takashi's Chest and buried his face in it. ''I love you to Mitsukuni...and I will never stop loving you.'' Honey fell asleep hugging Takashi with his face buried in his chest. Takashi pulled a blanket over the two and he fell asleep as well hugging honey.

=-= The End =-=

A/N: I hope you liked the story X3-Honey-x-Takashi-X3 its just for you :3. Thanks for reading guys

XOXOXO

~ X3-Hikaru-x-Kaoru-X3


End file.
